The present invention relates to noisemakers, and more particularly to an engine simulating device for bicycles and the like.
Motor simulation devices have amplified noises created by periodic impacting of a hammer against a metal sound plate or diaphragm, periodic stretching and releasing of a diaphragm, the pressing of tines or rods against the rotating spokes of the bicycle, etc. In light of the advancements in engine technology, many of these devices no longer simulate the noise currently associated with a motorbike or the like. Moreover, many of the bicycle noisemakers heretofore comprised a distinct system for driving the noisemaker, requiring varying degrees of coordination between the drive system and the noisemaking system. The typical bicycle noisemaker is noncompact, and frequently, due to the inclusion of many parts and connectors, difficult for even an average adult, let alone a child, to install and service.
Thus, there is a demand for a simply-constructed bicycle noisemaker that is both integrated into a single compact unit and readily installed with a minimum amount of effort. At the same time, it is important that the compact unit maintain an integrity of design such that realistic engine noises are produced and quality control maximized.